newgenerationdangerxfandomcom-20200215-history
Jonathan Rivera
Early History The Walcott's Jonathan Rivera descended from the Walcott family who lived in Salem, Massachusetts from 1667 to 1693. Cecilia Walcott was the daughter of the first generation of Walcott's. Cecilia had a curious and ambitious nature which led to her falling in love with the son of Harry Honeycutt. He was a Priest in the town of Salem. Harry saw traits in Cecilia that he did not like, and considered her bad for his son. Although Cecilia was a beautiful young girl, she was also deeply affectionate, calculating and very selfish. Cecilia believed she was in love with the Priest's son, but despite her beliefs, her mother told her she had only been chasing a fairytale and he wanted nothing more than to expose her for what she was. Cecilia refused to believe her mother's words to be true and thought the only way to prove that she was truly loved was to expose her secret to her love. When she revealed to him that she had in fact been a witch, he was distraught. Later that evening, he revealed the information to his father. His father reported the information to the Reverend of Salem, who accused the entire Walcott family of being witches and led a witch hunt against the Walcott family. The Walcott family traveled beyond the city, and into the woods where they tapped into an infinite store of devastating dark magic and performed a ritual, calling a favor to a powerful demon with their lives to offer. The demon accepted their request but cursed their lineage. After the ritual was performed, the entire Walcott family perished being killed with Hellfire, and their souls were taken by the demon. Curse The Walcott's asked for the demon to wipe the ancestral line of their powerful magic so that no one else in their family were to suffer to the acts of Cecilia. When the demon accepted this request, he cursed a blood descendant of the Walcott family 325 years from 1693 to be born with devastating power to kill the entire line of Walcott's. Rose Willis is a psychic and was the beginning of the sixth generation of Walcott's, and she lived to pass the story of the cursed child on through several generations of Walcott's to come. Cursed Child When Rose's Granddaughter, Irene was pregnant with Jonathan she would become sick all the time, and constantly vomited dark blood. Even as a two-month-old fetus, he was able to perform terrible yet nonetheless spectacular occurrences of power the had been affecting her body. Slowly, Irene began to lose her hair. The roots of her hair strands were dying and Irene felt something had been terribly wrong with her. She thought that she had been dying. After visiting several hospitals, and seeking help from professional medical specialists, they all found nothing physically wrong with her. Her body had been healthy, but while no medical answers could explain what was happening to her, she reached out to Rose. Rose prophesied Irene's unborn child to be the curse of the Walcott line of powerful witches. Irene spent nine months traveling across the world to seek answers for what the future held for both her and her baby. Upon her last travel, she had been in Brazil where she met Lady Selene, a psychic that revealed to her that the birth of her baby will set off several natural disasters. She offered Irene to give the baby to her upon its birth, but Irene refused the stranger, and abruptly left. When Irene returned to London, she felt her time was almost up. Her conception date for her baby was near. Weeks later, Irene had been at work when her water had broke. She almost immediately called her husband, who left from work and was said to meet her at the hospital. A friend had taken Irene and rushed her to the hospital. On their travel there, the sky had been very dark and Irene was worried that this could be a sign of what the psychic had warned her about weeks prior. The wind speeds began to pick up and suddenly, hail began to pour from the sky. The strength of the winds had been causing the hail to shatter through most of the drivers on the roads car windows. The wind had been dragging snow through the air, and with the fog that gathered, it began to become hard to see what was ahead of them. Luckily, they were near the hospital and successfully arrived. Irene's friend helped her get inside safely, and once they were inside, the hospital had begun to close off all exits and entrances which cause an uproar within the hospital among people. Irene was assisted by a doctor who had taken her to a triage room, where she was hooked to a fetal monitor to check her baby’s heart rate and measure her contractions. The doctor had confirmed that her water had broken, and she was admitted into the hospital. The Eye of The Storm Over a course of hours, Irene's contractions began to become extremely intense and close together. Irene pressed a button, calling for a doctor. A doctor rushed into her room and called for assistance. The doctors in her room began to help prepare her to deliver her baby. Outside the window in her room, the destruction of the storm could be seen. Several tornadoes were forming in the sky, while the thunder roared in the sky. Lightning was striking and was getting dangerously close to the ground, and near the windows of the building. Outside, the hospital could be heard the sound of screams, and explosions but the hospital remained on lockdown, unable to accept any more patients due to how full the hospital had been. From her hospital bed, Irene could see a thunder cloud in the sky that looked almost as if it were forming a face within the clouds. There had been what she assumed to be eyes, or just the sun shining through the thunder clouds, but she had no belief that the sun would have been out during the horrible storm. She had been under emotional stress and had her mind now focused on delivering her baby. Once she was prepped and ready, while the contractions worsening, the doctors had begun to help her deliver her baby. Irene had been pushing and lost count of how many times she had pushed. At a point, the doctors revealed they could see her babies head, and with a few more pushes, her child had been out of her. Jonathan's birth created a tremendous concentration of power that caused multiple windows in the hospital to shatter, as the power across the city had shut down. A bolt of lightning flared through the window and killed all of the doctors in the room. Irene couldn't help but scream after seeing this happen, and though it was a struggle, she managed to get up and took her baby to hide, securing their safety within the hospital building. The only source of light allowing her to see was the thunder and lightning flashing from the sky. She walked across several dead bodies and found herself traveling down to the first floor. She could see many people running for safety. Irene hid in the janitor's room and locked the door with her and her baby inside. The tornado gathered closer to the hospital, and destroyed half of the front of the building. All of the violent shakings caused several objects to collapse on Irene and Jonathan within the room sending her unconscious. It hadn't been until almost a week later that Irene woke, and was in another hospital across the city. Upon waking, she began to panic, but she was put to ease when a doctor assured her that her baby had been fine, and in healthy condition. Irene received news that her husband had died due to the collapse of a bridge. Irene had broken down, feeling weaker in her body. Later that night, they were released from the hospital and Irene was finally able to take her baby home. Diamonds Are Forever Two years had passed, and Irene had married the Royal Prince of the United Kingdom. When Jonathan turned 7, signs of his powers manifested once more. He was in the middle of class, and his teacher had been yelling at him for disrupting the class. Jonathan had felt very attacked, and caused a bolt of lightning to strike through the window. The teacher had been shocked, believing the weather had been dangerous. She had taken the incident up with the Principle who decided to send each student in the school home for an early dismissal. When Jonathan went home, he told his mom about what happened and she discussed the issue with her newly married husband, Cartier later that evening. She explained that she felt a private Catholic school had been the best option for Jonathan. Jonathan had been at a private Catholic school for many years, but when he was 11 he experienced mental, physical and sexual abuse from the sister nuns of the school. One of the nuns, Sister Charity had taken Jonathan to the school basement where she had him strip naked and beat him with a whip, her reasoning had been that he was "disobedient and needed to be taught a lesson.". This had gone on for several months, and over the course of the months, Jonathan's unhappiness became apparent to his mother. One day after school, Jonathan was encountered by three nuns in the school locker room, while in the shower. The three nuns had tied his legs and hands together with belts and sexually assaulted him. After the assault, they had taken the belts and had been about to beat him. Jonathan had experienced so much pain and eventually screamed to the top of his lungs as strong wind brew in the shower and the temperature dropped. The water had frozen, turning to ice and the nuns dropped to their knees from the intense cold. Jonathan's body levitated into the air, as electricity sparked from his body. Dangerous winds formed around his body and a thunder cloud appeared in the locker room. Bolts of lightning would strike the nuns, leaving their bodies exploding instantaneously from the inside. With the locker room destroyed, and the nuns dead, Jonathan felt horrible. He felt he was a murderer and he gathered his clothes, and left the school, not returning home that night. His mother grew worried and felt something had been wrong. She and her husband roamed the city, trying to find Jonathan. With the sky now turning dark, and rain dragging along, the wind had grown strong. His mother eventually found him at the entrance of a tunnel near the school. Jonathan had been shaking. His mother had been there to comfort him, and he explained to her what had happened. She convinced Jonathan that it was only an accident, and he was not a killer. She told him that he wasn't a monster, but he was afraid and couldn't do anything else. After the incident at the school, she explained to her husband of her family. She stated that it had been a "generational curse" and her best option was to secure Jonathan's safety. Not even a few days later, she sent Jonathan to live with his grandmother Rose,